The present invention relates generally to automobile bodies and specifically to a new and improved portable, collapsible cushion protector which is easily attachable to and detachable from the rear portions of an automobile for covering and protecting the rear bumper of a parked automobile from scratches and other damage.
Significant developments have been made in the field of automobile body design. For example, many automobile bodies now have xe2x80x9ccrumple zonesxe2x80x9d for absorbing a substantial portion of the kinetic energy of colliding vehicles in order to provide additional protection to passengers. Many automobile bodies are now composed of lightweight materials, e.g., aluminum composites, to improve fuel efficiency and to enhance the handling and performance of the vehicles. An unfortunate drawback of such developments, even though the bodies are safer, is that the bodies have also become somewhat fragile. Body damage may now result from light collisions, often requiring expensive repairs.
The bumpers of modern automobile bodies have similarly become more fragile, a result of changes to their configuration. Earlier bumpers were generally heavy metallic structures often with thick rubber outer layers for protecting automobile bodies from all light collisions, e.g., a collision between a parked automobile and an adjacent parking automobile. In contrast, modern bumpers are relatively lightweight and are largely non-metallic. A modern bumper may comprise an inner core of an expanded polystyrene thermoplastic foam material and a thin rubber and/or plastic outer shell layer.
Additional xe2x80x9cimprovementsxe2x80x9d have been made to modern automobile bumpers. Whereas earlier front and rear bumpers were typically clearly distinguishable from the respective front and rear regions of automobile bodies, modern bumpers are often less distinguishable therefrom because they are integrated into the overall body designs. Some modern bumpers even comprise internal structures housed within the envelope of the front and rear regions of automobile bodies. A dent or other deformation in such a bumper is now likely to affect the xe2x80x9clinesxe2x80x9d of the body, in turn giving the appearance of body damage to the vehicle (as opposed to the appearance of damage to only the bumper of an earlier vehicle).
In further contrast with the earlier bumpers having thick black rubber outer layers, the outer layers of modern bumpers are typically painted to match the overall color schemes of automobile bodies. Even a soft strike or scrape against a modern bumper can damage the paint thereon. As a result, the paint job of the overall vehicle may appear flawed. However, it is likely that the same soft strike would have been entirely absorbed by earlier bumpers without any damage thereto. In addition, whereas a blemish on an earlier bumper was relatively inconspicuous, a blemish on a painted bumper is now more noticeable.
An automobile is particularly susceptible to bumper damage while parking and, as often as not, while parked and left unattended in a parking lot. A parked automobile may be stricken by another vehicle which parks adjacent to it. Even light strikes may damage modern bumpers, whereas earlier bumpers would have been invulnerable to such strikes. For individuals who try to maintain their automobiles in immaculate condition, these strikes are very frustrating occurrences. Thus there is a need for a means of providing reliable protection to modern automobile bumpers.
Earlier proposed protectors are disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,979 to Swinton discloses a protective structure with magnets for securing the structure to an automobile side panel. The protective structure remains attached to an automobile when it is driven. U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,296 to Crocker discloses a vehicle bumper cushion with hook members for clamping and securing the cushion to a bumper, which cushion remains attached to an automobile when it is driven. U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,073 to Criscione discloses a fabric or leather automobile bumper protector for shielding a rear bumper. The Criscione protector, which remains attached to an automobile when it is driven, is held in place across the rear bumper by straps which are looped through specially configured external attachment handles affixed to each of the automobile""s rear wheel wells. Thus the automobile requires modification; specifically, the handles must be permanently mounted within the wheel wells, e.g., by the use of sheet metal screws. The location of the handles leaves little room for a user""s fingers to manipulate the straps thereon.
The present invention comprises an improved external cushion protector for automobile bumpers and for the surrounding portions of automobile bodies. It is more quickly, more easily, and more safely attachable to and detachable from a parked automobile. The improved cushion protector of the present invention is specially configured for parked automobiles, especially the rear bumpers thereof, and fits the bumpers of most makes and models of modern automobiles without modification to their bodies. It is portable, is easily stored, and is easily and quickly attached to and detached from an automobile body. Because the cushion protector is not designed to remain attached to a vehicle when it is driven, the protector has securing means (for securing the protector upon an automobile) which advantageously are not required to hold the protector to the vehicle as tightly as other designs, e.g., the Criscione device. The securing means of the present protector are thus especially easily and quickly attached to the automobile. The protector includes no components which might otherwise remain visible after the protector is detached from the vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, the cushion protector is collapsible in order to allow still simpler and less conspicuous storage and transport and to occupy less space inside an automobile trunk when not in use.
As a very important aspect of the present invention, the securing means include supporting mechanisms specially configured for attachment to the trunk or hatch space of a parked automobile. (Hereinafter, the phrase xe2x80x9ctrunk doorxe2x80x9d encompasses hatch doors, tailgates, and the like for respective automobiles of different types.) The supporting mechanisms advantageously provide the function of supporting the weight of the cushion in order to hold the cushion securely upon the rear bumper. The supporting mechanisms are advantageously attached to the rear portions of a parked automobile in a manner which prevents the removal of the protector unless and until the trunk door is opened (presumably by an authorized user of the vehicle). The cushion is preferably composed of three interconnected segments of a rigid material, and the supporting mechanisms are preferably flexible. The cushion may also be configured to protect regions of the automobile body in addition to the bumpers, e.g., regions of the body proximate the front and rear bumpers.